Remembering
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: After two weeks of his dogged pursuit I started to threaten him. After a month I insulted him viciously. After an entire year of his I’ll-do-anything-and-everything-to-make-you-happy-except-leave-you-alone behavior I began to get violent. EmbryOC


**This just randomly popped up. Excuse the mistakes, I just typed this about three minutes ago. Well, longer to you maybe. This is a oneshot though, if you want, could later become a seperate fanfiction. I already have another EmbryOC story going on though... But that one's AU, so I suppose I could squeeze in another story.**

**

* * *

**

I was pretty, not beautiful. At least, not in my opinion or the opinion of anyone to whom I wasn't related to. Well... He didn't count. Especially since I hadn't counted him back when I was younger. You could say my eyes were beautiful, they were a pretty shade of green and I had auburn hair-pretty but not easy to take care of.

Which is why, at the young age of fifteen, I had been caught off guard when Embry Call asked me out.

It wasn't that I had thought less of myself then others, I didn't, it was just he had been someone I hadn't know and was fairly attractive. I believe my personality is a good one, had then too as well, but, as far as I had known, he hadn't _know_ me so he hadn't be able to tell that.

So, of course, I had turned him down.

But he was persistent.

After two weeks of his dogged pursuit I started to threaten him.

After a month I insulted him viciously.

Did he stop? No.

After an entire year of his I'll-do-anything-and-everything-to-make-you-happy-except-leave-you-alone behavior I began to get violent. I slapped, kicked, punched, bit, even going as far as swinging the bat at him wildly and chucking books at his head but they didn't seem to faze him.

One thing I noticed about Embry was that he was hot. Hot in a fevered kind of way, as in, when you touched him it seemed like he was running a high fever. I even saw him running around in shorts and shirtless a couple times in January.

By the time I turned seventeen (two years after his constant _stalking_), I realized he was only four years older then me. He looked around that age I guess, but now that I think of it, he'd looked like that two years before he became my 'suitor.'

After I realized this, I threatened to sue him. He refused and I could still remember his exact words, _"Age doesn't matter. Besides, it's not like I want to take advantage of you. I want to protect you from things like that!"_

Shortly after that, I began to wonder if I should give in.

I couldn't though. That would mean that so much of my life had been pointless. If I gave in, I would lose the battle. And… I didn't _love_ him.

I can also clearly remember the first day I met his 'gang.'

"_Amber, this is Jake and that's Nessie, his girlfriend."_ I can remember thinking she looked too beautiful to be real. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, her hair bronze… When I had shook her hand, they had been just as warm as Embry's but her skin was paler then should be natural for a human.

She had grinned at me then and I was overcome by a stream of images and emotions. One of the emotions I can remember feeling was pity and anger, the vision that came with it was that of a slumped and rather defeated looking Embry.

That was when I began to pity Embry Call.

The next one I met was a buff boy named Quil. He had been busy playing with a young girl, one who looked around the age of four maybe five. Her name was Claire.

There was another couple, Paul and Rachel. They had been bickering playfully, neither one of them seemed to care that there was others there or that the world was dangerous and lonely. They had each other and I remembering feeling bitter that they seemed completely fine with that.

Two other couples were worse then that. Kim and Jared, Sam and Emily, each couple, when looking at each other, practically oozed love and happiness. I remember wondering where the scars were from. When asked, they seemed upset and Embry quickly answered with, _"It was a horrible, horrible accident! Very personal. Don't ask again."_

That was when I decided I wanted to know about him and his group's secrets.

I met Leah and Seth next, they were brother and sister and probably couldn't be much more different. Seth radiated happiness and Leah seemed to bitterly sulk in the background. I wanted to know why.

It was harder to meet the younger ones-a whole group of them-because they all seemed to be teasing Embry about me. There was Brady, Collin, Ty, Brian, Ellen, Spencer, Zach, Damion, Riley, Judd, and Nathan.

I remember worrying about why so many people hung out together and why they all had too-hot skin and secret glances. My first inner reply was some kind of drug.

A week later and I came back to La Push on my own, my curiosity overriding common sense. If I did walk in on them smoking or injecting or whatever they did with some kind of drug I was pretty sure they wouldn't be as friendly as they had been before.

I had surprised Embry so much he yelped and one of the boys, the younger ones, I'm not quite sure which, sprung forward and before my very eyes I watched him and Embry not only change into giant, hairy wolves, but start lunging for each other and howling.

My first thought, if I can remember correctly, had been _'It's the wolves the rangers went over-the ones that attacked people!'_ and I felt sick.

My friend had created posters to protect them. Marie. She said the wolves had every right to be here-that it was there land and if idiots were provoking them then it was their problem.

I tried to run away but Jacob grabbed my arm. He had looked angry and was trembling. I can't remember a time when I had felt as scared as I had then. Why should I be afraid of the full when there were werewolves, a whole _pack _of them, that didn't need it to change all around me.

Then, Jake explained everything.

I remember not believing it, not wanting to. Embry chased after me, not because he wanted to, but because I was his bloody imprint?

My words had been hurtful. _"So, what? I'm his bloody soulmate? Whoopdidoo! Too bad I don't believe in that crap! I'll never love a man who comes after me because of superstitions and-and-and sexist passing-on-the-traits crap that causes it!"_

I didn't let them give Embry anymore excuses. I ran. I ran for three hours without stopping-longer then I even thought possible. I realized when I got home I had left the car but at that point I didn't really give a rat's whisker.

It was the next day, when Embry came to my house and begged and begged and my dad shot at him and I threw anything hard at him that I could but he still continued to plead, that I realized just how bad that imprinting crud was.

Embry changed again, howled with an agony I'll never forget, and ran before he could hurt me.

He left me alone for a good while after that and my dad went into shock for a couple days. The doctors thought he was insane. Every last one of them. They wanted to put him in some kind of recuperating chamber or something and I convinced them he had just had a horrid nightmare after seeing me come home covered in blood from my fall in the woods.

They believed that even though I didn't have a single scratch. Not even a paper cut.

Seven months after I turned eighteen, Jake came and begged for me to at least come see Embry. I remember being furious but agreed to only because I wanted to see what he was whining about. It couldn't be that bad, right?

I had been wrong.

When I saw him, he looked like he had given up on living. I was so horrified and so sickened that 'imprinting' could be taken that far. Jacob only whimpered and asked me, once again to talk to Embry.

Embry, when he saw me, looked both agonized and happy. I didn't even know why. He asked me if I was happy and safe and if my dad was okay and he had so many questions I felt overwhelmed.

I remember waiting for the 'will you give me a chance' or things along those lines but they never came. He never wanted to talk about himself. Only me. He even seemed okay when I lied about having a fiancé.

I went home feeling like I was even crueler then Voldemort from Harry Potter.

I came by every day after that for a couple months before I admitted to not having a fiancé. And then another month later I finally fell in love with him. So then, it was my turn to chase him.

He said I wasn't safe, I threatened to become a cutter. An empty threat. So then I tried other things. When I accidentally bruised myself falling from my little bug Embry acted as if I had fallen out of a moving train and I had to calm him down.

Then, I became a klutz just to see what happened.

I was bad at being a klutz. It wasn't that I was graceful, it was just my body didn't want to fall down. After a couple of forced trips and another ten confessions he finally agreed to date me.

Idiot. It took him another two years to propose. And he was bad at it.

I had been coming home from the grocery stores and he asked if he could help me with my bags. I let him only because I was too tired from lack of sleep and studying to say now. He started out awkwardly, _"Do you believe in true love yet?"_

I had snorted, _"No!"_ He looked a little nervous but I remember being hungry so I snapped, _"If you don't have anything to say get out."_

He had.

I had been driving away and he flagged me down. Grumpier then before and annoyed I glared at him and spat, _"What?_"

He had blushed and yet I still hadn't gotten the hint. _"Um, how are your mom and dad?"_

I remember thinking he was being an idiot and really wanted to run by some kind of fat food drive-thru and eat cheap food. _"They're fine, Embry. I have to go or else I'll end up eating your hand!"_ He had laughed nervously. _"I'm not joking." _I feel bad for that now but I hadn't had a clue at the time what he was really up to.

"_Um, you love me right?"_

I had sighed and rolled my eyes, _"Of course I do. I just really want to go. Besides, don't you think the cars that want out will be ticked at us?"_

He bit his lip and grumbled something I couldn't hear. I actually started to drive away and he shouted, _"Catch!"_

I almost wrecked but I caught the little box. I remember wondering if he had forgotten that Christmas was still four months away. But no, he hadn't. I still have the Santa Clause wrapping and the too big cardboard box-about as big as a little electric pencil sharpener-up in my keepsake box.

I didn't open for a couple weeks, thinking I was supposed to keep it up until Christmas. At least until Jake asked if I was trying to torture Embry.

That's right. I learned through his Alpha that he had been trying to propose to me.

I really thought it was a joke until he all but phased and ripped off my head. I got home, opened it, and there it was. An engagement ring. A good one, too.

I immediately called him. He had answered with a sad, _"Amber…"_

Feeling even worse, I decided to be humorous. _"Hey, Embry, you love me, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_ And then he had sniffed as if waiting for horrible news. Like I was gonna dump him. My heart had plunged and my eyes had misted over. Heck, my eyes are misting over just thinking about it.

"_Well then, Embry Call, the love of my life and beyond, will you marry me?"_ There was utter silence. I remembering thinking he had finally given up on me completely. That he'd gotten over the whole imprinting ordeal._ "Embry?"_

"_Yes! Oh my God, yes!"_ I had giggled but tried to hide it. He did the girl part ten times better then I had and he wasn't even doing on purpose.

I had to keep it light. I'm pretty sure he was over my… Neglecting but I wanted to keep him cheerful. I didn't like it when he was sad. _"See, that's how you should've done it."_

"_Sorry."_ He muttered and we both laughed.

We waited another year before we married. Just because my dad wanted me to have a big wedding. Did I mention it was my mom who walked my down the aisle? She didn't like clichés. It was why she approved of Embry… After we explained how he proposed and that he was a werewolf…

She had been completely okay with them.

I smiled, remembering our first baby. I had screamed insults at the doctors and Embry had almost phased at least fifteen times. Yet, we still wanted more. We have four.

"Amber, what are you doing?"

I smiled at him and, seeing my expression, his own face warmed and filled with love. "Remembering."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Are they good memories?"

I laughed and ran off, "Maybe!"

My eldest-my fifteen year old daughter my mom helped name-rolled her eyes. "Mom, you act like such a child." I could only grin at her. One day, Gwen would understand. Maybe even one day soon.

After all, if a werewolf was stupid enough to imprint on her, I'd have to help them catch her because I know it'd be worth it for her in the end.

Guess soulmates exist after all… But don't let Embry know I think that. He'd never let me hear the end of it.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Cliche? Not cliche? In between? It's a bit random, a bit strange, but also, I think, a bit sweet. Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
**


End file.
